


Drabbles and scraps

by BleedingStrawberries



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Mirrorshipping, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingStrawberries/pseuds/BleedingStrawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: May contain Character death.    A series of one shots, drabbles, scraps  whatever you interpret it as  that have no relation to one another.  Selfshipping, 8010, Mirrorshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strings

**A.N: This one was written in an abstract form, if you don't understand it that's alright since you're not meant to get it fully!~**

* * *

 

 

_In his dreams he only sees those red strings, they come closer and closer wrapping around his arms and his legs, then his body… they wrap around and around until he goes numb all over, then when he tries to cry out he finds them around his mouth then when he does nothing and tries to stay there quietly and breathe they wrap around his neck cutting out his air supply._

 

“Aniki… Aniki!”

 

Chocolate eyes look up quickly, his mind being brought out of his daydreams. In his hands sits a shard of what may have once been part of a mirror.  He quickly hides the mirror shard from the other.

 

“Oh… it’s you Sho…”  


“Aniki, you’ve been so weird lately, you don’t even go fishing by the pier. All you do is sit here in your room, staring at nothing.”

  
“I’ve been weird?  Sorry Sho, I’ve just been doing a lot of recollecting… that’s all…”

  
“I just came up to remind you that it’s almost time for dinner.”

  
“Ah, okay.  Thanks Sho.” He says smiling at the shorter boy.  “I’m not in the mood for food though… so you can go without me…”

  
“Again?  Aniki, you know if you keep going…”

  
“I’m okay, don’t worry.  See you later.” the brunette says pushing his friend out the doorway before he has a chance to urge him more.  “Seriously, I’m fine Sho, don’t worry about me.” he shuts the door and locks it.  He sighs and takes the shard he hid and holds it in his palm.  It was odd… this was odd.  Just everything he did, it no longer made sense to himself, but then again… it was technically himself that clouded his mind… He grips the shard hoping for some kind of salvation but found none.  He finds it harder and harder to keep on going these days, he grips the shard with more force.

 

It was nice seeing everyone moving on and finding their own path rather than how it used to be.  But he questioned many a time was it right?  Was it right that he was withdrawing himself from them so rapidly? He had started getting closer to them again too.  Something had happened to change it again.  He didn’t understand…

 

Suddenly he lets out a hiss of pain, crimson drops hit the floor as the shard shatters on the ground.  He looks at his hand, now a big gash sits there.  He sighs, shrugging and pushing it away thinking half absentmindedly to himself that it will heal, like everything.  Yubel appears, sharing her concern on what he just did, trying to convince him to go and attend to the wound, he ignores her and mutters saying that it would heal in time as the crimson drops still hit the ground slowly forming into strings.  The brunette stares at them absentmindedly, feeling a bit worn out and finds his eyes are dropping.  So he walks over to the bed, letting his body hit the mattress and fatigue take over him. 

 

He’s walking in darkness, he knows this place well.  Mirrors and more mirrors surrounding the area. He sees the one he stole part of earlier.  He walks closer to it, is about to break another shard off when a hand stops him. He looks toward his left, sees his golden eyes.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” cold lips say.

  
“Haou…” he begins.

  
“What do you think you can achieve by breaking pieces of this mirror?”

 

The brunette makes no response, instead stares at the ground below them. He looks up when his injured hand is grabbed.

 

“That was stupid of you.” The one with the golden eyes says, bringing the hand closer to him, he stares at the boy with the chocolate eyes then licks the wound clean.  Then the male wraps red string around the wound.  Chocolate eyes make no reply and only grip onto the hand when the hand moves away. Their fingers lace together, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle.  Golden eyes say nothing, but everything is loud and clear in the world of mirrors.  The world with no time and space.  They sat down, chocolate eyes lie against the other, listening to his beating heart, their fingers still lacing together.  The one with the chocolate eyes stays calm and collected, he wears a serene look on his face as he feels golden eyes bring up his hand and starts to stroke his face.  He lets the other do so, relaxing under his touch.  This was the place where he was truly happy.  They stay like that for hours ticking by.

 

“It’s time to go now…” says the hushed voice.

  
“Why can’t I stay?” says the other one.

  
“Because you’re not ready to give in to it yet…”  


“I don’t understand…”

  
“You’ll understand in time…” golden eyes say ushering chocolate eyes pushing him.  “It’s time to wake up again…”

 

His eyes open.  The sun is shining, he hears the sea.  He looks and sees the red string bound on his wound.  He sighs.

 

“What’s that?” his teal haired friend asks.  


“What’s what?”

  
“That.  On your hand.”

  
“It’s red string…”

  
“I can tell, but why is it there?” the teal haired one inisists.

  
“Just because…” the brunette answers simply, zoning out his friend, closing his eyes.

 

He was walking through the place again.  He sneaks up to the mirror once again, maybe he would be able to take a piece without him knowing again.  He knew he needed it.  He’s close to it.

 

“What are you trying to achieve by taking it?”

  
“So I can be sure…”

  
“Be sure?”

  
“That you exist… and that you aren’t going to go…”

  
“Why would I leave?”

  
“Because…”

  
“Go and compose yourself, you’re lacking the ability to make sense.”

  
The boy says nothing and sits on the floor, cradling his legs in his arms. The golden eyed one sits down next to him.  Time passes and the chocolate eyed one finds himself in the arms of the golden eyed one. He closes his eyes, wishing it wouldn’t end.  He listens to the beating heart of the other male.  They stay like that for a while.

 

“It’s time to leave… look your friend is calling you.”  


“He can wait…”

  
“No he can’t, now go.”

  
“Why can’t I stay?”

  
“Because you’re not ready to give in to it yet…”

  
“I don’t understand…”

  
“You will soon…”

 

With that the older male pushes the younger off into his consciousness. He sighs, stares at his palm and finds a shard there in his red string bound hand.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“What’s what?”

  
“That mirror shard…”

  
“Nothing…” He walks off leaving his friend by the tree.

 

“See you tomorrow, Judai!” his friend calls loudly enough to wake the dead.

 

He stumbles into the room, strings of crimson lie on the floor, he stares at it and understands.

 

_In his dreams he only sees those red strings and he invites them to come closer and closer so that they could wrap around his arms and his legs, then around his body… he invites them to wrap around and around until he goes numb all over, this time they don’t go around his mouth, this time he does nothing and tries to stay there quietly letting them wrap around his neck cutting out his air supply._

“Aniki? Aniki?!” the short boy with glasses cries, eyes wide.  Tears threatening to come to his eyes.  He runs off on his way to alert the others.  But who could blame him?

 

For there lay on the floor of the room was the chocolate eyed male, crimson strings around his body, his hands near his neck with the red string that was once tied around his injured hand now around his neck.

 

“I no longer need to break your mirrors…” chocolate eyes stare into golden ones as he lies there sprawled on the floor.

 

“Ah… so you’ve given in to it then…” golden eyes say his hands running down his body.

 

“Yes… so we could stay like this forever…” he smiles, feeling a hand stroke his face. 

 

“Yes… we could stay like this forever…”

 


	2. Rain

****A.N. Okay, this is the second random part of this one-shot. I randomly got this idea yesterday and _HAD_  to write it. It's a passive one shot I guess? I hope you enjoy this fic. It's probably more easy to understand than 'Strings' XD. I'm sorry for those who didn't understand 'Strings' one bit... ^^; It's meant to be really weird and surreal. So you can come away with some explanation to none depending on whether we're on the same page or not.** _  
_ **

* * *

_They were pathetic… All of them…_  Every single one of them.

Coming and going, looking at him with those eyes filled with sympathy with their plastic eyes and plastic expressions. All of them sending their so-called condolences to him.

" _Poor boy, not just one parent but both."_

"I heard it was a car crash, what a terrible way to go."

" _I wonder who will take him in, I would but I have enough on my plate to feed."_

" _He was always quite a dangerous driver… It's not really a surprise."_

All of them, speaking as if he wasn't even there. He was no fool. In fact, he knew how the world functioned, he remembered the looks on his teachers' faces whenever he corrected them or answered without any problems. He was always bored, eventually he was pulled out of kindergarten, tried at primary school, but it was still way too simple. So instead his parents had private tutors come in and tutor him. He was currently doing university courses at home. He didn't worry about his money running out as his parents had left him enough money to live for the next ten years.

He watched them, one by one walking through, paying respects, giving condolences. Many quickly shied away from him, feeling fright from a boy who held no emotion at his parents' death. He simply didn't need emotion, his bond with his parents was always mixtures of ice. His heart was winter itself. He had no room for love.

Tears fell from the heavens, moistening the earth all around them. Everyone fled the place to find shelter. He watched the droplets, not feeling anything when they hit him, then the rain picked up and poured down even more heavy than before. He didn't care if he was wet, he rather liked rain in fact. He looked around the empty area. He closed his eyes, he enjoyed this. Just how quiet it was made him enjoy it. Suddenly he stopped getting wet, his vision of the sky was blocked by a red umbrella. He looked to his right and saw a mirror version of him, but the doppelganger had chocolate eyes and wore a wide smile on his face. Childish innocence hung around him.

"You look like you needed colour in your life!" the child beamed at him. Taken aback by the child's remark, Haou said nothing, only observed him. Something about the child's smile really warmed him. He didn't know what, it just sparked something inside of him. However, before Haou had time to react. The child put the umbrella handle into his hand.

"My name is Judai!" he said before turning around and running off. Haou who had never had someone show this kind of affection to him before decided on a split second to run after the boy.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" he asked the first thing that came to his mind. He hated self introduction, it was stupid. You only tell people your name if they were interested. Other than that there was no point, there were words like 'you' and 'stranger' that covered names. Many were taken aback by how he would address them, but he didn't care. That was how he functioned. The boy who was getting drenched in the rain beamed at him.

"I love hot chocolate!" he chirped, the golden eyed male could have sworn he saw the sun in those eyes. "Follow me then." He said without a second word. The boy beamed at him and followed behind him. For some reason Haou felt a dull pang of guilt in his system seeing the boy being hit by heavy rain while he was using the boy's red umbrella. With one swift move he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him so that he was under the umbrella as well. The boy beamed at him, not caring that he was just roughly handled by the other. He observed the boy, his shoes were worn out, so were his trousers and t-shirt. Why was a child out by himself with an umbrella and not a raincoat? The only thing new on the boy was the umbrella.

When they arrived at his, he set the umbrella down, locked the door and started peeling off the drenched layers. He looked at the boy who was dripping wet and even though he tried desperately to hide the fact he was shivering, Haou easily saw it. Without bothering with words, he grabbed the boy's arm and led him up the stairs and to the bathroom. He started the taps and submerged the bathtub with warm water. After turning off the taps he turned over to the boy and looked at him.

"You're taking a bath, you'll catch a cold if you stay in those." He said, starting to peel the layers off the boy who looked a bit confused but let him do so anyway. He picked the boy up and placed him in the warm tub of water, before taking off his remaining layers and climbing into the tub himself shortly after that. He watched the boy who was having fun dunking himself in the tub. He found it both odd and intriguing how one could get amused by such simple things such as a bath. He grabbed the shampoo near him and started lathering his own hair with it, then saw the boy staring at him. Not knowing what he was doing, he squeezed some shampoo into his hand and started lathering the boy's hair as well. The boy giggled and laughed at the action, then moved closer to him. Feeling awkward, Haou took a bar of soap from the side and handed it to the boy, the boy took it happily and started to lather himself with soap. After he was done he went back to dunking himself into the tub again. While he was having fun in the tub, Haou had finished off cleaning himself and had washed all the soap off of his body and hair and was already dressed. Seeing the boy enjoying himself, he let him play in there for a bit longer, deciding to go and search for some clothes for the boy.

When he returned the boy was still splashing in the tub. He took the shower head and cleaned the boy off thoroughly, then picked him up and lifted him from the bathtub and onto the ground, quickly wrapping a piping hot towel freshly heated from the radiator around the boy, who beamed at him. He handed the boy his clothes and let him put them on before taking another towel and drying his hair off, then he led the boy to the kitchen and made him a hot chocolate without another word. He watched the boy happily drink the warm beverage down.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, beaming at Haou.

"Haou."

"Nice to meet you Haou!" the boy cried happily. "Thanks for the bath and drink… I have to go now." The boy said, getting up from his seat.

"Judai, how old are you?" he asked, feeling odd how he had decided to use the brunette's name for the first time. The brunette looked at him. "Five."

"Where do you live?"

The brunette scrunched up a face and his lips turned into a pout, then the smile returned.

"Uh… I forgot… but I know it's called an orphanage!" he said, his smile never once leaving his face.

"Do you like it there?"

"Not really… but I that's where I live… It's not like your house so big and bright, the halls are ugly and grey, the place smells, but I guess it's nice to have somewhere instead of nowhere." The boy said beaming.

"You're staying with me then."

The boy looked at him confused, slightly taken aback.

"You don't need to go back there if you don't want to."

There was another silence. "You did say you like my house didn't you?"

The brunette blushed, looking a bit bashful and shy. He started fiddling with his fingers. "I guess so…" he said quietly, looking at Haou.

"Then you can stay here."

"But wouldn't your parents mind?"

"They died."

"Oh…" was all the boy said. No words of sympathy were said, but Haou liked it. It was the most honest reply he had had all day, all week even. It was funny how a simple "oh" was better than the thousands of "I'm sorry"s that sounded like a synthetically put together chorus and nothing more.

The older male said nothing and made another hot chocolate and set it down in front of the boy. The boy beamed at him and took it, then started drinking it.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Rain++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**

"Judai, come back here!" Haou yelled chasing after a stark naked boy who was running down the hallways. "If you don't dry yourself off you'll catch a cold!"

A year had passed and the five year old boy who was now six was still staying with Haou. Oddly enough, no one had come by to find the boy that had supposedly come from some orphanage that the boy had forgotten the name to. Haou had found out later that the boy had been given an umbrella by someone who pitied him since he was running in the rain, completely drenched.

Nothing had really changed in the space of a year except that Haou and Judai were now slightly closer than before. Haou found out that Judai really enjoyed spending evenings just cuddled up with him and sitting by the fireplace. He also found out that the boy had taken a strange liking to him to the point where if he went for a walk, the boy would follow him, never once leaving him. The brunette was always filled with energy, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but sometimes it left Haou irritated, for example, the current situation. The boy had just finished his bath, something had made Judai not want to be dried off, making Haou chase him around the house with a towel. The golden eyed male sighed when he finally caught the boy and was drying him off.

"What was that for, Judai? You could have gotten a cold." the older male said, suddenly feeling fiercely protective over the boy.

"I just wanted to see if you would actually run after me with the towel…" the boy chirped, smiling at him again.

"What a stupid thought you had there…" the older male said coldly as he continued with the task of wiping the brunette dry. He watched the boy's chocolate eyes turn a bit dull, a sad pout on his face now.

"Haou… do you like me?" the brunette asked, sounding close to tears. This shocked the older male as a moment ago the boy was beaming and laughing.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?"

"You looked so mad at me… and you called me 'stupid'…" the boy said. "Please don't kick me out… I won't make you mad ever again! I promise!" the brunette said, tears now springing to his eyes.

Haou stared at the boy with a rare small smile on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed the boy on the forehead. "I wasn't calling you stupid, Judai. I was just irritated with you, but I'm not mad at you anymore, so don't cry. I won't throw you out, nothing will make me leave you Judai."

"Haou… what does irritated mean?"

"It just means that I'm angry at you but I don't hate you."

The boy stopped crying and looked up at the golden eyed male with wide eyes. "Promise you won't ever leave me."

"I promise." Haou said, kissing the boy on the forehead again.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Rain++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**

"Happy birthday Haou!" the boy chimed happily as he ran in holding a birthday cake that was a bit too big for him. Seeing this, Haou quickly helped the boy set it on the table before the boy fell over with it.

"How did you even carry this home?" Haou asked in his usual monotonic voice. However Judai could sense the amusement and curiosity from him. "I don't know." The boy replied honestly. "Uhh… Haou… you'll have to light your candles…" he said meekly.

"So I'm lighting my own candles for my own birthday?" the golden eyed male asked, eyeing the boy. He was only teasing the boy, he found it incredibly cute whenever Judai would flush up and apologise when it wasn't even a big deal. Today was no different.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm scared of lighting candles…" the boy said meekly, looking away and blushing.

"It's okay Judai, I appreciate the cake." he replied patting the boy on the head.

"Uh Haou?"

"Hmmm?"

The boy ran up to him and stood on his tiptoes, then kissed Haou on the cheek.

"Ha…Happy birthday Haou… I kinda… sorta um… have a present for you…" the brunette said nervously.

"Okay, so where is it then?" Haou asked, straight to the point. He grew curious when the boy looked worried and scared, then started walking out of the room, which he took as a cue to follow him. He followed the boy out until he was outside in the hallway. While it was a white wall before hand, it was now covered with drawings and doodles with crayons. Judai looked back at the older male nervously. Haou was rather silent, was he mad at him?

"Judai…"

"Y…yes?" the boy was almost afraid to respond. He didn't dare to meet his gaze. Suddenly he was embraced then kissed on the forehead again.

"Thank you, Judai. I love it."

"Really?" the brunette replied beaming.

"Yes."

The boy smiled happily, but suddenly his expression got sullen.

"Haou… you won't ever leave me right?"

Haou leaned forward and kissed the boy on the forehead. "I will never leave you, Judai. Even if I'm not physically there, I haven't left you." He said patting the child on the head. "Now let's go cut the cake, I bet you really want some of that."

"Yes of course!" laughed the child happily.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Rain++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**

_It was raining… red and blue lights flashing… they were horrible people… they didn't know anything…_

All of them, staring at him with sympathy because he had lost everyone… All of them staring at the other with sympathy because he was too young…

" _Poor kid, he was only fifteen, who would want to kill a fifteen year old?"_

"That poor child that was living with him… I heard he's an orphan…"

Judai stared at the body in front of him, his gaze was cold. He hated it… he hated this so much, why were people so blind? He clenched up his fists.

"But he's not Haou!" he cried loudly, earning nervous glances from everyone around him. He walked over to an officer. "He's not the one that looked after me! Haou doesn't look like this!" he cried again.

"I'm sorry kid, but that's what it says on his ID, his photo and fingerprints match the system completely. People that have died usually look really different from when they are alive."

"I know, but Haou doesn't look like this! It's not him!" the brunette cried desperately, trying to get someone to believe him. But he knew, oh he knew. All those looks around him, every single one of them. They thought he was crazy. But he didn't care. "Haou… he promised that we will never be separated by death."

" _Oh that poor boy! He must be so distraught that he can't even accept the fact that his friend is dead."_

_They didn't understand…_

_They didn't understand one bit… But how could they?_

_Haou was more than just a friend to him…_

_He loved Haou._

Judai took a deep breath and ran out of the area to the home him and Haou had shared for the past five years. He walked into the house that looked lonely now, he walked through the halls, the picture he had drawn for Haou, still on the wall. Next to his picture was Haou's own drawing. It was only last year when Haou had turned fourteen and he had turned nine. It was a week after Haou's birthday, Judai had come home to see Haou looking at his drawing. He noted that there was something new next to it. He remember how Haou had remarked that he understood why Judai liked drawing on the wall. His heart felt so heavy. Haou was gone, but not dead. Haou had promised him that they would never be apart. This was what the brunette told himself as he cuddled up in his bed sheets while he sobbed his heart out.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Rain++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**

It was raining again. It always rained on this day, maybe it was because someone out there understood his pain. It had been five years, five years since Haou had 'died' and ten years ever since they had met. He still refused to believe that Haou had died. That body was not Haou's. He also refused to discuss it, he hated how he would always get some person that was there to reopen the case of Haou's 'death'. Many a time they come up to him saying they believed him, but after a while they would come back with the same feedback. Instead of waiting around, the brunette was studying forensics science himself in his own spare time. He didn't go to school, because Haou didn't go to school and Haou had never forced him to go to school, he had always tutored Judai.

He stood there on the platform waiting for his train. A whole sea of people swept through the platform, then suddenly it was empty again. He entered the train and took a seat. He sighed, staring straight ahead when something or rather… someone caught his eye.

_Golden orbs…_

Chocolate locks…

His reflection…

**Haou…**

However… his triumph was short lived when the train stopped and the other got up and exited the cargo. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh… Haou was alive… but he was out of reach.

He got home, disappointed and drenched, he didn't bother using an umbrella. He couldn't, umbrellas reminded him of Haou. Especially red ones. Seeing Haou on the train made him happy and sad. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Why so sad, Judai?"

The brunette's eyes widened at the voice, before he knew it, he found himself pinned against the wall by his wrists. His surprised cries were muffled by a rough kiss to his lips. He found himself kissing the other back, they started kissing slowly, then the passion between them started building up, very soon Judai found himself granting entrance to Haou. They carried on kissing for a bit before Haou pulled away leaving a string of saliva between them. Judai blushed as he felt Haou stroke his face.

"I've been dying to do that for a while, Judai."

Judai refused to say a word to the other. He looked away, he felt tears stinging at the side of his cheeks. Eventually the sting of tears turned into big fat tears.

"H... how could you joke about dying Haou when you faked your own death?" the brunette cried out, tears sliding down his cheeks. "How could you Haou? Why did you leave me behind?" he sobbed. He found himself sobbing more as the other embraced him.

Seeing the boy in such a state after five years of separation made the usually cold hearted brunette feel a tiny bit of guilt. He picked up the crying boy in his arms and carried him to the bathroom and set him down on the ground. He started drawing a bath again. He said nothing as he watched the brunette make a mess of himself by sobbing his heart out. He had missed Judai, but he knew he had done it for good reasons. He turned the taps off and turned to the brunette, who had calmed down a bit by now, he was now hiccupping as he stared at the older male who had started peeling off the wet layers on the chocolate eyed teen's body.

"I'm sure you can climb into the tub by yourself." Haou said teasingly at the brunette who flushed red in the. "Ha.. Haou… is it possible that you could carry me in? For old time's sake?" he said quietly, blushing and feeling extremely bashful. Haou said nothing and picked up the boy and set him in the bathtub.

"You really grew in these five years." He said, giving the brunette a rare smile. He took off his layers and kissed the boy on the forehead, then got into the bathtub next to him. He realised how badly he missed the boy.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Rain++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**

"You know Haou… I can't believe it was ten years this day that we had met…" Judai said, stirring his hot chocolate.

"Not to mention that if you hadn't approached me with the umbrella, we would have never met."

There was a comfortable silence that hung in the air.

"Judai… I apologise for causing you so much despair for leaving like that… Even going to the extent of faking my own death… Don't think I didn't hear how you kept claiming the dead body wasn't mine."

He paused for a while before continuing, making sure he had the full attention of the boy. "Judai, I have a confession to make. I'm not exactly doing legal business… I started when I was fourteen. I realised that by getting into this sort of shady business posed danger for you, so when you turned ten, I decided to fake my murder so that no one would come after you. I guess in a way it worked as you're alive before me, however I also lost someone in the process…"

Judai sat there staring at Haou. It took a while to take in what the other had just said to him. "No… Haou, you didn't lose anyone in the process… I'm still here…" he said before kissing the other on the lips.

"But it doesn't mean I won't be fighting against you whenever you go off to do that shady business of yours." He replied back with a confident smile on his face.

Outside the rain was pouring, but the two brunettes didn't care. They had each other.

_Five years ago Haou had died and ten years ago they had just met. What accompanied their memories was the rain that had fallen, ushering them closer together.  
_

* * *

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed this :333 X333 and Angel, this fic is for you, because I know how much you love the cute sweet romance that blossoms then that bump in the road to fracture it and finally that romance coming back together!~ I hope you loved this! ;ω; Coz I love you!~ 3333** _  
_

**~BleedingStrawberries**


	3. Ice

**A.N Okayyy sooo I read a drabble by my friend Angel.... and then wellll I was hit by this thing called 'inspiration'! This drabble is REALLY weird... so it's okay if you don't understand it! I'm sorry it's short! It's a drabble!**

* * *

Rapid breathing, his heart pounds heavily, he curls up in a fetal position.

Footsteps…

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud thud…_

Shards of ice trickle down his cheeks. Ice cold – that is what everything feels like.

He lets out a strangled cry when he sees the other drawing near. His eyes widen, pupils dilated, his eyes glassy almost as if the hands of death were touching him, strangling him slowly.

With each step a bomb ticks…

He breathes…

A scream that never sounds…

Those cold hands touching him… He tries to breathe, tries to get away from them. He finds their cold hands on him.

A cold sting to his already battered body. He didn't care, each day it gets worse, he's freezing up inside worse all the time. He never understands why he always forgives, always smiles, always pretends that it's alright. He embraces those hands that harm him, he embraces that knife that cuts him. He lets those fists imprint him until purple flowers grow on him. He is so cold, their voice is always laced with snow, there is no fire. Many a time he tries to light a fire, but there is just too much snow. The fire is now frozen. There are times when the fire seems to be melting the ice around it, however it never seems to work.

He is weakened. So he just lets those hands freeze him. He lets them tease him, lets them tickle him, lets them pinch him, lets them pull him like a puppet. [He lets them break him.] Many a time he tries to understand them, but they won't let him understand, they won't open their icy gates to let him into the winter world.

He longs to go into that winter world, to play on those rides. To taste the glistening snow, to let those snowflakes settle on him.

_He feels something warm. [Or it should have felt warm]_

But it is still cold inside for him, the lukewarm liquid runs down his cheek, he barely notices it.

" _It's just stress,"_

A voice so hushed and crisp.

_"As soon as things calm down, I'll be able to control myself better around you."_

Suddenly the fire burns. It burns so much that the ice starts to melt and become water. Suddenly he is drowning. He is drowning in everything he has known. He is drowning in the lies that he was frozen in. This fire was burning, burning so much it hurt. Suddenly he wanted the ice back. All he sees is red.

He's scared.

It is too warm. [But he wants it too.]

He desperately reaches out to that warmth, the fire that was frozen. Suddenly those icy doors opened. He is allowed to go on those rides he so desires to play on.

_"You won't have to,"_

A flicker of hope…

Molten gold…

Dangerous gold…

Glistening gold…

_"Do you trust me?"_

He's exiting that winter land… He's running. [From what? He doesn't even know.] He keeps running until the gates are no longer visible. Then suddenly he is wrapped with ice, his fire is freezing again. It is so cold. Just cold… As he stares into that molten gold.

He smiles… [bitterly]

He lets himself freeze though. He is frozen in every part but one...

_"Yes."_

* * *

**A.N. I hope you guys were okay with it... I quoted from that fic coz I love it! :3333 It's just so fascinating! I had to have a go!~ All credit goes to Angel who had the original idea!**


	4. Doll

**A.N The character death game is huge in this one.**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

The usually stoic King smiled as he observed the chocolate eyed brunette in front of him. A cold hand traced the chocolate eyed male's jawline. Then it makes its way through his equally chocolate locks. He was so beautiful… Judai was so beautiful… So beautiful that even Haou himself lost control. He had given up on trying to gain control over himself a long time ago. Why should he? Why should the King indulge in something that was beautiful, after all no one would stop him.

No one could…

He observed the brunette in front of him. He slowly dressed the brunette in front of him. Watching as the soft fabric folded and warped around the his flawless body. Judai gave no sound of protest, he just watched his every move.

[He no longer spoke anymore.]

He fastened those small buttons on his red shirt.

Red…

Judai always loved red.

[It reminded him of boiling blood.]

The chocolate eyed teen said nothing and just allowed the King to do as he please. Judai seemed to understand his place and just sat there quietly. This obedience made the King smile once again. Only Judai could see his smiles. It pleased him to no end to see complete obedience from the brunette.

[Judai had given up on fighting a long time ago.]

"You know… It's a shame that you no longer fight back…" the King mused.

"It's a real shame you stopped sharing your thoughts with me…"

As expected the chocolate eyed teen did nothing but stare.

He stood back and admired the teen. Such beauty, it was as if he wasn't from this earth.

But that was the sad fact. Judai was of course rather human…

He buried his face in the teen's chocolate locks. Savouring the sweet aroma that was left from the shampoo. He held the brunette close to him as if fearing that the other would suddenly vanish in front of his eyes. His mind playing back a certain memory. A memory long gone. A memory that he would hold onto forever.

_He was holding the other enjoying his warmth. He kissed the other. He felt warmth spread through his cold body as he recalled how the brunette had given himself to him just yesterday night. He was Judai's first and this pleased the King to no end. He watched the sleeping brunette in his sleep. He could have sworn he saw the brunette's angel wings. He found his hands exploring his lover's body._

_Judai was so perfect._

_Everything about the boy was perfect to the King. He longed to wake the brunette up from his slumber so he could see those beautiful chocolate orbs that stayed hidden._

_He himself was immortal and he didn't care. He liked that he would never fade form existence. He watched the sleeping brunette again… The lighter half of his soul. The half that was like the sun. The half that warmed him and made him whole. Suddenly the King felt upset. He had had an epiphany…_

_One day the sun was going to set and be distinguished from the world and be engulfed by darkness. Someday the beautiful brunette that was in front of him would age. He would lose his beauty. He would grow weak and old._

_This caused the King great discomfort. He couldn't let something so cruel happen to the brunette, he refused to let it happen. He touched the brunette's face. If only he could preserve this beauty… this innocence._

_Then the idea dawned._

_As if sensing something odd with his lover, Judai woke up and faced his darker half._

_"Good morning, Haou." He mumbled softly, his words followed by a yawn. Sleep still heavily musked him. Haou loved that about him, just how peaceful the brunette looked all the time. Those gentle yet strong chocolate orbs that light up his day. He let the King fondle him and kiss him, responding to the other by embracing him._

_"Judai, would you like to play a game?" the King said gently, knowing that the brunette loved games._

_"A game?" the brunette chimed, fatigue suddenly falling from him. "Is it fun?"_

_"Of course."_

_The brunette shifted in discomfort in his binds. He stared up at his lover, his eyes quizzing the other on why he had to be bound. "Haou… this game feels weird, are you sure it's fun?"_

_"Of course Judai, is there a reason to why I would lie to you?"_

_"Okay if you say it's fun then I guess it would be…" the bruenette said, putting his trust in his darker half with a second thought. He stared up at the other lovingly._

_Haou admired that sweet innocent look that the brunette donned on his face. It was definitely like Judai to looks so innocent and to trust someone so easily. He slowly climbed onto the brunette and kissed him softly on the lips. Then he used a finger and pressed the brunette's throat harshly, making the other stiffen up and cough._

_Haou observed his features. The boy still trusted him. This was just too fortunate for the King. He leant down and kissed the brunette on the lips._

_"Judai, I love you." He said quietly. His voice still the same cold icy tone that froze people's souls. But Judai knew what he meant. It wasn't the tone that mattered when it came to Haou._

_"I love you too, Haou…" the brunette said, his eyes filled with love and innocence. The King wanted to reconsider his actions, but chose not to. After all, He was protecting the boy._

_He started kissing the boy slowly, eventually turning it from small clean kisses to a passionate kiss involving the exchange of tongues. They carried on for a while until suddenly Judai started letting out muffled whines of shock and protest. Haou pulled away leaving a string of saliva between them._

_"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his voice chilled._

_[He truly was sorry.]_

_His hands were gripped around a piece of thin rope, the rope had somehow made its way around Judai's neck. He felt a pang of guilt knowing what he was about to do, but at the same time, he was only this to protect the brunette. For his own selfish sake, he was keeping his lover in his young state. Haou pulled the rope tightly on both ends, making sure it was a clean job, after all he didn't want the mark to be too evident. It would ruin Judai's beautiful features. He had no trouble as the brunette was helpless. All he could do was watch and feel his life slip away._

_"I'm sorry Judai…" he whispered again, softly kissing the other on the lips, which were now apart, trying to desperately gasp for breath. For a second there, Haou seemed to hold remorse in his eyes, for a moment, he looked like he may just shed some tears._

_Then suddenly… it was all gone… Everything... The very thing he loved and treasured…_

_It was all gone._

The King watched the brunette in front of him, a smiled grazed his lips.

"You know Judai… it's a shame that the dead don't respond…"

* * *

**A.N Please give some feedback guys. Blah I'm worried about Haou's personality here. It's irking me a bit because I don't know whether I've got his personality right in this. YES I KNOW HE SMILES TOO MUCH. But it's in a sick way XD... So it's okay!  
**

**~BleedingStrawberries**


End file.
